A Hated Matched Marriage
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: Their parents have arranged a wedding proposal between them since they were kids... just beacuse their parents are best friends... when they graduated junior high they will be living in the same house... full summary inside NxM possible OOCness
1. prolugue

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I've decided to make another story since I've got nothing else to do. This story is about love, so if you don't like it, you may complain, criticize, or even flame me. However, I will not delete this story even if anyone offends me. May I remind you that they still have Alices , although they are not in the Alice Academy grounds.**

**-**

**Summary: Their parents have arranged a marriage between them since they were just kids, merely because their parents were friends. When they graduate junior high they will be living together in the same house, although they won't be considered as a married couple...yet. Since he is a hunk and she is a popularity freak, they don't get along. Or do they?**

* * *

**Prolugue  
**Tsubame Sakura

* * *

There was an enormous house that was sitting near a beautiful beach, while in the house was two couples talking to each other. Unfortunately, the topic of their conversation was to arrange a wedding between their son and daughter when they grow up.

"Do you think your son will be handsome enough for my daughter?" Mrs. Sakura asked, playfully imagining how they would look like together. As she looked at her bestfriend beside her. She smirked at her.

"I think he will be handsome enough. Well, how about your daughter? Will she be beautiful enough for my son?" Mrs. Hyuuga teased, nodging her elbow to her bestfriend's arm.

"Of course she will!" Mrs. Sakura assured her. She let out a laugh.

"Now, now ladies. _We_ know that our children will be handsome and beautiful enough." Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Sakura said. "Why wouldn't they, when they have got such gorgeous mothers?" They both teased.

"I guess you two are right." The two women replied, blushing at the compliment.

"But let us keep a promise, when they turn 16, they will be engaged and will live together in one house. Is that okay with you, dear?" Mrs. Sakura said, looking at her best friend.

"That's a great idea! But, when they do turn 16, wont they get mad at us? I mean, pfft, teenagers." She said, as she sighed.

"We wouldnt know what their reactions might be but we still have to try, ne?" Mr. Sakura said, Mr. Hyuuga nodded in agreement.

"I agree."

"So it's settled then. On their 16th birthdays, they will be engaged." They smiled.

-

-

-

**In the Hospital**

"I can't believe I will be having a baby daughter!" Mr. Sakura exclaimed joyously.

"Yeah, well unfortunately, we already have a baby son. He was born 1 month ago on Nov 27." Mr. Hyuuga replied.

"Hey, that's _good_ because he will be older than her. What date is today January 1?" Mr. Sakura pointed out, a grin on his face.

Just then, a nurse came in, interrupting the conversation. "Excuse me, Mr. Sakura; you may now see your wife and daughter." The nurse said.

"Okay, I'll be there." He responded as he followed the nurse into the room where they were staying.

**In the Room 346**

"Oh, hi." Mrs. Sakura said, smiling tenderly.

"Hi; how's the baby?" The new father asked, approaching her little girl and giving her a gentle kiss.

"She's so beautiful. Natsume will really like her." She replied, caressing the little body that she carried.

The face of the baby was plump and somehow similar to the mother, and the doctors said that she was very healthy. Her eyes were a lively shade of dark brown, a good match to the ruby ones of baby Hyuuga.

"Of course! She_ did _get her beauty from you, right?" He smirked.

"Heh."

"So, what will we name her?"

"Well, I love the color tangerine. Maybe you could give her a name relating to it."

"Mikan means tangerine. It's Mikan then!" Mr. Sakura declared.

They felt sure that their babies would get along well just as _they_ did with the Hyuuga couple, but maybe they were wrong.

That was because they ended up hating each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Edited 6.6.08_


	2. It's hard to tell

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: hello!! This is the chapter one for this story… thanks to all of you… I didn't know it would be a hit!! Thanks so much!! Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

****

**A Hated Matched Marriage  
**Tsubame Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's Hard To Tell**

The bell rang and all the students were coming out from their classrooms, then the boys started to crowd on the left side and the girls on the right. "I can't believe we're graduating junior high! Tell me Natsume-kun are you still going to study here when we graduate?" A girl asked

"Yes, I still am." He replied, boredly.

"Yay! Then I'll still be studying here too!" The girl said and the others agreed, "We weill always stay with you Natsume-kun!" They yelled.

_What a bunch of idiots _He thought as he sighed helplessly.

(Meanwhile.)

"Ah! Sakura-san, we will be graduating soon, and I was going to transfer to a different school when we start entering high school, so - will you please go out with me?!" The Boy asked, as he blushed madly with his sudden confession.

'_Err..' _Mikan thought.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, but I'm actually not quite really for... erm, relationships, yet." She said as she smiled.

"Oh, is that so?" The boy said, with a discouraged heart.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She said and flashed a fake smile

"That's okay; it's not your fault anyway." He said. "By the way, are you still going to study here when we enter high school?" He asked.

"Yes, I still am."

'_That's a relief.'_

(Natsume's POV)

"Is dinner ready yet?" Natsume asked, as soon as he entered his house.

"Oh, Natsume you're here." Mrs. Hyuuga said

"Is it not obvious?" He said not even looking at his mother

"Hey, you!" Mrs. Hyuuga said grabbing his left ear.

"Ow! What?!" He shouted.

"Is that how you treat your mother? You're not even looking at me when you just came from school." She sniffed as she tightened her grip on Natsume's ear.

'_Ow!'_

"Okay, I'm sorry." Natsume said. His mom released him.

"Well?"

He sighed in defeat, "I'm home." He said in a lazy tone

"That's much better, you should really change that attitude of yours." His mom said pinching his cheeks.

"Okay, now stop this." He said.

"Fine… your father and I need to talk to you later." She said, in a serious tone, as she left him.

'_What now?'_ he thought.

"Whatever." He said.

(Mikan's POV)

"Mom, Dad!! I'm home!!" She said opening the door.

"Oh, my beautiful tangerine!! How are you?!" Mrs. Sakura said as she hugged her tight.

"Ugh! I-I'm fine mom!" She said.

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"Well, come with me…" Her mother said.

"Okay?" She said as she followed obidiently.

She followed her mother as instructed and then she found her father sitting on a couch.

"Oh, Mikan you're here…" Mr. Sakura said.

"Yes… how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine… we need to talk to you…" He said.

"Well? What is it?" She asked.

"Sit down first…" Mrs. Sakura said (How should I know their names…?)

"Okay?" She said as she sat down

"What is it?" She asked again

"Well, you see… you know Natsume Hyuuga, right?" Mrs. Sakura said.

"Yes… he's popular at school." She replied.

'_And that total jerk that I hate!!'_

'_He's so stubborn and always acts cool but he's not!! He always breaks up with his girlfriends and they don't even survive with him less than a week!!'_ after thinking those awful thoughts about him she didn't even listened to her parents.

"Huh? Can you repeat that?"

"Sigh… me and your father are best friends with his parents… and we made an agreement…" Her mother said.

"What agreement?" she asked curiously.

"The agreement is…"

"Is?"

"That you will marry him if you graduate college…" Her mother continued.

Mikan froze. "Ca-can you repeat that?" She stuttered.

"Sigh… I told you she wouldn't understand…" Mrs. Sakura said.

"Maybe…"

"Me and that jerk get married?!" She shouted.

"Well... not yet … When you turn sixteen, you will be engaged with him. So in short, when you enter your high school, and you will also be living with him." Her mother said.

"En-engaged?! Sa-same house?! B-but Mom! I'll turn sixteen in January! In a month mom! In a month!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan, you shoudl really understand -"

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!!" She shouted.

"Listen Mikan…"

"Do you really love me?!"

"Yes we do... that's why…"

"The why?!" Mikan, at age 15, had a tantrum.

'_Sheesh…'_ Mr. and Mrs. Sakura said.

(Natsume's POV)

"Listen Natsume… do you love us?" His Mother asked him, with a very tender voice.

He sighed, "...do I really have to?" Natsume asked.

"Yes!" His mother said

He sighed again, "...yes I do… happy?"

"No…not yet…" Her mother said.

"You see Natsume, you know Mikan Sakura, right?" His father asked.

"Yes… I do…Why?" He asked.

'_That idiotic girl, who is always wearing mini skirts… and always stylish that she is glowing, and especially that irritates me…'_

"What about her?" He asked.

"You see, her parents are friends of ours… and we actually made an agreement…" His father said.

"What kind of agreement?" He asked.

"That you will marry her…" His mother said.

"Ma-marry her?!' He stuttered.

"Yes… well, after you graduate college…"

"Then why did you told me this now?!" He asked

"Because… you will be living with her when you graduate junior high…Or, should I say, engaged then live with her when you enter high school." His father said

"With you and her parents, right?" He asked.

"…No…" His mother said.

"What?!"

"Mikan and you will only act like husband and wife…" His father said. "But it wont change that fact that you two are engaged."

"…I dont need this." He said as he left.

"Natsume! You still need to live with her! You have no choice!"

"I dont care!" He shouted, "I will never be engaged with that stupid girl." He muttered.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **_Edited 6.6.08_


	3. Graduation Day

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so glad that you like this story! I hope this chapter's alright. Oh ,and sorry for the delay. I've been busy lately. And sorry if my chapter are short, I couldnt really think about on what's going to happend next so, well... ay! Never mind.

* * *

**A Hated Matched Marriage  
**Tsubame Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Graduation Day

"I hate graduation day; this is the worst day of my life!" Mikan shouted angrily. She crossed her arms and crossed her legs while her mom fixed her hair.

"Come on, Mikan, don't over react!" Her mother said, as she stopped on what she was doing.

"Why shouldn't I? Do you think you'll be happy if your parents decided who will you marry you at such a young age?" She yelled in reply.

"Tell me, why do you hate Natsume Hyuuga?" Her mother asked cluelessly.

"Because he's a flirt, a pervert, a jerk, and many, many more!" Mikan said.

"Don't talk about him like that! I know you will like him sooner or later." Her mother said as she fixed Mikan's hair, again.

"No, I'm sure I won't. I never ever will!" She answered back rebelliously.

Mrs. Sakura sighed. "Mikan, I never told you this before, but I'm telling you now: will you _stop_ being childish and act more mature? I mean come on, you're going to high school and after three years you'll be in a university. Just _when_ will you grow up?" Her mother questioned her irritably in a scream.

"Okay, but can I ask you just one question?" She said, looking thoughtfully at her mother's eyes.

"What?"

"What if I really don't like him? What will happen?" She asked.

"Well, if you really don't like him, just tell us. So, will you give him a chance first?" Her mother queried. "I'm sure it will work out."

"Fine, but if I don't end up liking him within six months, the agreement will be over, okay?"

"Okay, if you really don't end up liking him in si-six months, the agreement will be off. I'll just tell your father about this okay?" She asked as she kissed Mikan tenderly on the head.

"Okay, good luck." She responded.

**

* * *

Natsume's POV**

"Why did you make an agreement without even asking me?" Natsume shouted.

"We made this agreement since you were an infant, so we didn't get the opportunity to ask you, that's why." His mother informed him.

"Then tell me, why did you even make this agreement?" Natsume inquired.

"We already told you; its' because your father and I are best friends with Mikan's parents." His mother said as she sighed.

"Just because you're best friends with her parents? That's the only reason?" Natsume asked furiously.

"No, there are a lot more reasons! I just don't know some of them." His mother said.

Natsume let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll give that idiot a chance, but if I don't like her, I'll come straight to you and talk about it with dad, okay?" He opened an agreement.

"Okay, fine. Just be nice to her!" Mrs. Hyuuga smiled.

"Whatever."

**Graduation Ceremony**

There was a sakura petal storm during the graduation day. The students had just officially graduated middle school. Some girls were crying and hugging their friends, some we happy they finally graduate, and some were planning to go on a trip. But for Mikan, she expects that her summer wouldnt be really great, well, that's how she thinks.

"Oh, Mikan! I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Sakura said as she hugged her daughter tightly, crumpling her dress.

"Okay, thanks mom."

"Mikan, congratulations!" Her father said joyously. He hugged her daughter tenderly and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, thanks dad." She said as she blushed a little while rubbing her cheek.

"Mikan, your mom and I talked about you living with Natsume. I agree that if you really don't like him, you could just come and tell us." He said.

"Okay, thanks dad! I swear I'll go easy on him." She said as she embraced him again.

"So, we better go to the house for you to change. We're going out for dinner because my Mikan just graduated...and for--" Her father said, but was cut off by Mikan.

"For?"

"For you to meet Natsume!" Her father continued, as he smiled.

"Fine, as always." Mikan sighed, but then grunted.

**

* * *

Natsume's POV **

_I saw her. She's still an annoying idiot! Maybe I'll end up hating her like hell if we live together! Just look at that stubborn kid! I can't believe I'm going to live with that idiot by my side! I can't believe my parents arranged a stupid wedding proposal between that idiot and me! I can't believe I-_

"Natsume! Darling!" His mother shouted in motherly happiness, hugging her son firmly.

"Ugh. What is it?" He asked rudely.

"Congratulations, honey!" His mother told him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said.

"Congratulations, Natsume!" His father said.

"Alright, _now_ can we go home? It's already over; there's no need to be so overjoyed about a dumb ceremony." He said coldly.

"Yes, we'll go home for you to change your clothes." His father said.

"Of course I'll change my clothes! I can't wear this stupid thing all day!" Natsume shouted impatiently.

"No, you'll change your clothes so that we could go to a dinner party. There, you'll meet Mikan Sakura." His father said.

"Why today?" He asked, sighing.

"Because, my dear boy, tomorrow you will live with her, no get in the car." His father replied.

"Whatever." He said as he got in the car, he closed the tinted window as they drove off.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Thanks again for those who read this story (and reviewed it, added it to faves, or even just to alerts)! I'm sorry for wasting your precious time just to review (sniff). Hahaha! Special thanks to Himiko Azora for being my beta-reader! See you next time. Please leave a review, compliment, flame, criticism, and whatever. Sorry but I can't take opinions, really sorry!!


	4. the dinner party, the new couple

**Author's note:****Ah****Thank you all so much for the reviews; I appreciate them so much! Special thanks to all of my friends who reviewed this story! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! If you want to flame, criticize, or complain you may freely do it.**

**And blame my beta-reader for the long wait.**

**Title:****A Hated Matched Marriage**

**Chapter 3:****The Dinner Party, the New Couple**

It was a rainy day. Cars were zooming by and people were searching for shelter, while in a red car was a certain panicking brunette, telling her father to slow down. 

"Dad! Co-could you slow down? The cops might catch us! And I'm feeling car sick!" Mikan buttered out, her face turning slightly green as she grasped a plastic bag. 

"No, I want you to meet Natsume Hyuuga as soon as possible!" Her dad said. His eyes were shining brightly in excitement. 

"But dad, I already met him at school!" Mikan retorted, getting more desperate. 

"No!" 

"Mom! Can't you make dad stop?" She was becoming dizzier and dizzier by the second. 

"Just a moment, honey." 

-Bleeaaahhh!-The two parents heard a squirmy noise. Apparently, Mikan had already barfed in her plastic bag. 

"Oh, honey, Mikan's puking! Could you slow down?" Her mom said as she kissed her husband on the cheek. 

He sighed in resignation. "Fine." The car gradually slowed down. 

"Thanks, mom." Mikan said, heaving a sigh in relief. 

Mikan's mother giggled. "My kisses always work." 

_'Kisses? I never knew that.'_ Mikan thought. 

They arrived at the restaurant just in time. They went in and a waiter ushered them to their table. 

"Oh, girlfriend, you're already here? Did you wait too long?" Mrs. Sakura questioned, the Hyuuga mother. 

"No, we just came in. No worries." 

_'What? We waited for thirty minutes and she said "no worries"?'_ Natsume thought angrily. He looked at Mikan and beheld a so-called klutz. '_Sigh, that girl, she'__s still glowing as usual, that idiot.' _

_'But that dress makes her a little cute...'_

_'For an idiot, that is.'_

_'What the hell am I thinking?'_

Mikan saw this as she looked at him in anger. '_Stupid Hyuuga.'_

"Oh, please, you can sit down now." Mrs. Hyuuga said kindly. 

"Oh, thank you." Mikan sat down in the most graceful manner she could muster. 

"Now, while we, the adults, are chatting, why don't you talk to each other?" Mr. Sakura said, smirking. 

"Fine." Natsume mumbled rudely. 

"So..." Mikan said. 

"What?" 

"Do you know how we got here?" Mikan asked. 

"Yeah, you?" 

"I know too. Do you like it--I mean, if we graduate?" Mikan inquired, abashed. 

"Hell no." Natsume said. 

"Me too." 

There was silence 

"I can't believe my parents made an agreement like this." Mikan buttered out. 

"Do you think you're the only one who's pissed here?" Natsume whispered. 

Mikan looked at her mother thoughtfully 'She looks really happy, that we're here.' Mikan frowned. 

"Anyway, I guess it's okay if we're going to live together. I told mom that if I really don't like you, I'd talk to them and end this whole deal." Mikan said. 

"Pft! Of course you'll like me; don't you know who I am? I'm a _Hyuuga_. _The_ Natsume Hyuuga." He said, smirking. 

_'Ugh! We didn'__t even start living together yet and I totally dislike him already! The hell this will work out_ Mikan thought angrily. 

"And so if you're a Hyuuga? There are many boys who are cuter than you, moron." Mikan replied irritably. 

"Hm? How about you're idiotic, ugly face? Do you think I'll like that?" He said teasingly. 

"Why you--" Mikan said, kicking his leg. 

"What?" Natsume kicked hers in return. 

They were kicking each other's legs until their parents noticed it. 

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Sakura said. 

"She started it." Natsume said calmly. 

"What? You're the one with the insults!" Mikan shouted at Natsume. 

"Hey! You two will be living together the day after tomorrow, so you need to be friends today!" Mrs. Sakura lectured both of them. 

"But mom--" 

"Mikan?" 

Silence. 

"But remember what I told you?" Mikan asked. 

"Of course." 

"But this time, I really don't like him." Mikan whispered. 

Her mother sighed. 

"But I'll give him _one last_ chance." She whispered to her again, sighing resignedly. 

Mikan looked at Natsume and Natsume looked back. 

"Hmph!" The both grumbled, each looking the opposite way. 

_'Hope we didn'__t make the wrong decision.'_ Their parents thought. 

**Author'****s Note: I'm sorry Natsume's out of character. He'****s kind of a playboy in this story but not as if he was kissing other girls. I just meant flirting.**** hope you liked it!**


	5. Living together

**Author's Note:Thanks again to those who reviewed! Read and leave a comment. Enjoy!**

**Title:A Hated Matched Marriage**

**Chapter 4: Living Together**

Mikan grumbled while she was packing her things. She really didn't like the agreement their parents made. 

_Why? Why me? My life is ruined! And our vacation is only for two months! What will the boys say when we're in high school? What will they think? That we're a couple? Hell please no!_ Mikan thought, crying waterfalls. 

"Mikan, dear, are you ready?" Her mom called out. 

"No!" Mikan shouted. 

"Huh?" 

"I-I mean, yes! I'm coming!" She stuttered nervously. 

"Okay! Be sure you pack your things properly." Mikan's mom said in her typical, overjoyed voice. 

"Whatever." She mumbled to herself. 

**8:35**

"Are you ready, Mikan?" Her mother asked. 

"Yeah, yeah." Mikan replied. 

Their parents drove her to the Hyuuga's residence. They weren't surprised when they saw the enormous mansion, for they knew how rich they were. 

_**Ding dong!**_

A maid opened the door and smiled sweetly to them. 

"Ah, Sakura-san, ma'am is waiting for you. Please do come in." She said as she led them to the living room. 

"Please sit down, ma'am, sir, and Natsume-sama will be down in a moment." She continued. 

"Okay." Mikan's mother replied as the three of them took a seat. 

As the maid left them, Mikan suddenly spoke. 

"So..." 

"Hmm?" 

"Exactly what are we doing here?" 

"What are you talking about?" Her mother questioned. 

"We're supposed to be going to the house where we should live, right?" 

"Nonsense! We will not take you there." 

"So, we won't live together?" Mikan asked, turning panicky. 

"No, Natsume and you will go there_...together_." 

Mikan was speechless. 

Together 

****

_Together_

****

_**Together**_

_'No! Not that word again, why wouldn't this mind stop thinking about togetherness? Ahhh!'_

"Together, together, together!" Mr. Sakura playfully whispered the word endlessly in her ears. 

"Dad, stop that! It's annoying." Mikan retorted. 

"Ahem! Your tea, ma'am, sir." The maid said, offering them their drinks. 

Mrs. Sakura took a cup and sipped the hot tea, the aromatic scent filling her lungs. "Thank you." 

"Oh, girl, I thought we would meet at ten. Why so early?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked on the staircase, grasping the wooden banister. Mr. Hyuuga and the so-called Natsume Hyuuga were with her. 

"Why don't you ask my husband? He was one the who woke me up at six o'clock in the morning." She said, smiling at her. 

_'Tsk. Pathetic.'_ Natsume thought angrily. 

_'I don't want to wake up until eleven o'clock because it will ruin my day. I already packed my things so that I could have more time to sleep, but look what happened.'_ Natsume thought as he took a seat on the couch in front of Mikan. 

_'I hate it, why is it that this agreement is so important to them? They are _just_ best friends!'_ Mikan thought, crossing her legs and arms in indignation. 

_'I can't believe I'm doing this but...'_

"Hey," she whispered. 

"Hmm? What?" He asked in his rude tone of voice. 

"I don't want to argue, but let's make a bet." She said. 

"What kind of bet?" 

"It's simple, really. 

"Whoever tells their parents that the agreement is over first, loses. 

"And if either of us loses, the loser will be the one who will comfort _our_ parents about the agreement. You know how our parents are excited about our proposal, right? And they would get mad at us easily; you know them. So is that a deal?" 

"Forget it, I don't want to make a stupid bet with you." He said. 

"Fine then, there will be no challenge living with you." She said, crossing her arms again. 

"Hmm?" 

"Okay, fine. Just to warn you, I am not easy to beat so you better be prepared." He whispered. 

"Same here." 

"Hey, what are you two whispering about? Your soon to be honeymoon? Aw, that's so sweet." Mrs. Sakura said in her sweet, rather annoying voice. 

"No mom, and it's none of your business." Mikan said as she stuck out her tongue. 

"Anyway, even though Natsume is only in junior high, he already knows how to drive so he can take Mikan to where they are going to live." Mr. Hyuuga said 

"That's okay with us, how about you Mikan, dear?" Mrs. Sakura questioned her daughter. 

"Fi-fine, whatever." She stuttered. 

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, get in." Natsume said. 

"Whatever." Mikan replied. 

The engine started and they looked at their parents who were teary-eyed. 

"Mom, remember," said Mikan. 

"Yeah, I remember. I just can't believe my Tangerine is going to marry my best friend's son!" Her mom said joyously. 

"Mom, not yet. I thought you remembered, Live together, don't like, go to you, and talk." Mikan said coldly. 

"Aw, Mikan, don't be too harsh." Mr. Sakura said. 

"Yeah, yeah. Still, I'm going to miss you." 

Her mother sniffled. "We'll miss you too, honey." Her mother replied sweetly. 

The car started zooming off and disappearing like a crimson speck, with Natsume on the wheel and Mikan beside him. 

"Bye, mom, dad!" She yelled, waving her hand good-bye. 

"Bye, sweetie!" Mrs. Sakura replied, waving a hand as well. 

She closed her window then faced Natsume. "Didn't know you could drive." She said as she sent a small giggle. 

"Don't underestimate a Hyuuga, girlie." He replied. 

Minutes have passed and they arrived at their new home. It was a house on the beach, overlooking the wonderful horizon with fluttering birds and the most elegant sea at their feet. 

"Wow, what a cute house!" Mikan shouted happily. 

"Not too far from the school, though." She frowned. 

"But that's okay! For all I care!" She danced around again like a silly little girl, admiring the beautiful beach and the house. 

"Shut up little girl, and get your things to your room." Natsume suddenly interrupted her merriment. 

"Do you know how to cook?" He asked. 

"Of course! I can make noodles, cakes, rice, rice cakes, sushi, all those things! Hikashe-san taught me." Mikan declared, feeling a sense of pride overwhelming her. 

"Who's she?" 

"My maid. She's very sweet. She's like a best friend to me." She answered. 

Natsume sighed at the brown-haired idiot. "Whatever, just don't poison me." He teased. 

"Natsume! How dare you!" And that was the start of their wonderful--okay, maybe not wonderful--life together. 

**Author's Note:Yehay! I'm done with chapter four! I'll do my best to upload faster. Anyway, likey or no likey?**

**Have a blast this 2007!**


	6. Can't take it?

Author's Note: I'm so sorry if you waited so long for this chapter! I am so sorry! But I'm really happy though, thanks for those who read or reviewed this story! I am so glad that you liked it…

_**Title: A Hated Matched Marriage**_

_**Chapter 5: Can't stand it?**_

* * *

Mikan's POV 

As I woke up the sunlight was shining at me, I felt happy, yet a little sad though. I looked at the time it was 7: 15 better get up to cook breakfast. _"Ohkay, I'm starting to act as a... urgh, wife now."_

I went down, but something caught my eye before I even took one step on the stairs, it was _his_ room, I looked at it angrily. I still can't believe my parents did this to me. _"Natsume no baka." _I growled.

I yawned and I was surprised Natsume was there in the living room, watching TV.

'_Lazy old bastard.'_

"Oi, oi!" I shouted when I finally got his attention.

"What?" He asked, scratching his head.

"It's early in the morning and first thing you do is to watch T.V?" I asked furiously.

"Yeah? So?"

"So... why don't you cook for your _own _breakfast?" I asked him.

"You heard my parents, also yours. You need to start acting as a wife, so you cook for the both of us." He said while he was smirking.

"Why, why you..." A trademark was placed on my forehead.

* * *

Normal POV 

Mikan cooked eggs and bacon, and prepared the dishes.

"Natsume, come here and help me for a change!" She shouted

"No way, do it yourself!" He replied back.

'_Do it yourself? I'm the one whose cooking, cleaning and washing your clothes and you can't even come here to help me prepare breakfast that you're going to eat!'_ She thought angrily.

_"You heard my parents, also yours. You need to start acting as a wife, so you cook for the both of us." _She growled remembering what he said to her.

"That bastard." She whispered

"If you cant help at least a tiny bit, then I wont cook for the both of us." She said

"Then don't, I ate anyway." He said.

"Huh? You ate already?" She asked _"And he's asking me to cook for the both of us?!?!"_

"Guys can cook too you know." He replied (HAHAHAH Natsume can cook!! What a guy! But please don't get mad at me for doing this to him)

"Then, what did you say earlier?!" She shouted.

"Just teasing you." He said, but she knew he was smirking.

"Then who washed your dish?" She asked angrily.

"I did." He simply replied. Then Mikan's anger went down as she was surprised on what Natsume can do.

"Hmm? I underestimated you Hyuuga, even though you're a rich, bastard, perverted guy you know how to cook and to wash." She said as she smirked

"Bastard? Who you calling bastard, no brains?" He replied

A vein popped.

'_No brains! What the hell?!'_

"See, all you do is talk back but in the inside you don't use your brain." Natsume said as he smirked.

Another vein popped.

"Damn you Hyuuga I'm going to kill you!!" She said as she ran up to him.

They struggled a long cat and dogfight, until…

* * *

'_Wait a minute… this picture doesn't seem right…'_ Mikan thought 

Hyuuga

On

Top

Of

Me?!

"Kyaaa!! Hentai!!" Mikan shouted as she slapped him. (Hentai: Pervert)

"Ugh! Why do you have to do that, bears!" Natsume shouted as he got off her.

"Bears?" Mikan said as she bent down.

She looked her skirt, which is… flipped.

"Pervert!!" She said as she ran to her room.

"What's her problem?"

* * *

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!!" She shouted, her pillow on her face.

She went to her closet to pack her things… but suddenly she stopped. She remembered something… something like… the bet.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Hey," "Hmm? What?" 

"_I don't want to argue, but lets make a bet"_

"_What kind of bet?"_

"_It's simple, really."_

"_Whoever tells their parents that the agreement is over first loses."_

"_And if either of us loses, you or I will be the one who will comfort our parents about the agreement you know our parents are excited about our proposal, right? And they would get mad at us if we break the agreement; you know them. So is that a deal?"_

"_Forget it I don't want to make a stupid bet with you."_

"_Fine then, there will be no challenge living with you."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Okay, fine. Just to warn you I'm not easy to beat so you better be prepared."_

"_Same here."_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Ugh!! Stupid bet!! But seriously! He's hard to beat, that's for sure." She said

She looked at her closet and found a swimsuit. _'Did I pack my swim suit along?'_

Then she remembered something. She smiled and took the swimsuit.

"Oh, mom." She said

"She remembered that I love swimming, and I'm the captain in the swimming club at school." She said

"Why don't we take a dip on the beach?" She said

* * *

'_Where is that baka? She never ate breakfast.'_ He thought as he went outside.'Someone's swimming… but who-' 

_Splash_

He was surprised.

'_That baka, I remember, she's the captain of the swimming club…'_ he thought

He stared at her for several minutes

'She can be so cute if she's like that…' _**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: Hehehe… Sorry if the chapter is short… I'll try to make it longer next time. So do you like it? Please tell me by sending a review, okay? Questions are allowed. Thank you!! 


	7. Helping me

Author's Note: Um… on what I said on the Author's note at the previous chapter it was so immature of me to type that, and I'm sorry to all of the readers of AHMM. I would like to delete that chapter and change it but my friend told me not to, I really don't know why… she's kinda bossy I might say. So please for all of the reader's sake, forget all about it. It's just a flame, nothing else. I just got over reacted. I'm sorry. If you don't like to read this fic now, you might as well stop reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_**Title: A Hated Matched Marriage**_

_**Chapter 6: Helping me**_

* * *

It was another day living with him… yes, this is day four and I can't even stand looking at him. I was angry, frustrated, but the swimming the other day gave me a little relaxation. Of course you can understand why I love swimming. 

My cell phone rang at about 7:00 am, it was Hotaru, and my best friend called me in the middle of summer vacation… that, my friend… is totally rare, I'm the one usually calls her for a quick shop in the mall.

"Hello, Hotaru?" I answered, jumping with joy to hear my bestfriend on the phone. I smiled and blushed at the same time.

"_Oi baka, where are you? I went to your house but your parents said you won't be there in a couple of months, I was hoping to treat you." _Hotaru said in the phone

"Treat me? Wow Hotaru, that's the first!" I said, jumping again.

"_Idiot. I'm gonna treat you because it's my birthday today, or maybe you have just forgotten?" _She said, monotonously.

Mikan was dumbfounded, "What? I haven't bought you a gift yet!" She shouted.

"_I don't need any, anyways. Just tell me your address and that's all I need."_ She said, as I heard a paper scratched from a notebook.

"Wha-what? You're, you're coming here?" I stuttered.

'_Well duh, to pick you up, baka."_

"But I can't! I'm not alone you know!" She shouted, as she blushed.

"_There's someone living with you? Who?" _She asked surprised

"My parents actually engaged me to someone, and yeah, we're living together… but in different rooms! Don't get the wrong way, Hotaru…" She said

"…"

"Uh… Hoatru?"

"_Give me the address." _She said quickly.

"Eh?" I asked, not hearing what she said

"_Give me the damn address!"_

"Oh, okay… my address is…" (I dont know EXACTLY the location. so... why bother?)

* * *

Ding Dong 

The belll rang, a grumpy teenager jumped off the couch, '_Who is it now?!'_ Natsume thought.

He went to the door and opened it; he was surprised. He saw the girl who is always with Mikan when they were junior high students.

"What do you want?" He asked asngrily.

"Oh, so it's you living with Mikan, what a surprise." She said in an angry tone.

"Let me in to see that baka." She said. As she narrowed her eyes.

"Why should I? This isn't your house you know." Natsume replied

"Yeah, this isn't my house… but it's Mikan's house too, so I have my reasons." She said.

"Did she invite you?" Natsume asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well actually… I invited her." She said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Tsk… whatever." He said as he left the door.

Hotaru went in, and saw Mikan running downstairs.

"Oi, baka… she's here." Natsume said.

"Yeah, I can see that, moron." Mikan said, in an angry tone.

"Hotaru! So where are we going?" She asked.

"To the mall, stupid," She said, "And why don't we bring Hyuuga along?"

"What?! Why?" Mikan asked,

"Because," She said, "I said so."

"I don't want to go with you and that idiot," He said, "I'm going somewhere else with somebody."

"Whose somebody, may I ask?" Hotaru said, "Is it your girlfriend?"

"I don't have any more girlfriends because of her," He said in an annoyed tone, (wow, Natsume's a playboy XD)

"Oh so you're saying it's my fault you don't have any girlfriend?!" Mikan shouted, "It's not that I'm wanted to be engaged with you!" She crossed her arms and humphed.

"Stupid, I'm going with Ruka." He said. _'Is she... jealous?"_ He smirked.

"Oh…" She said as she stuck out her tounge with embarrasment.

"You're such an idiot, Mikan." Hotaru said, "Come on, let's go."

"Right," Mikan said. _'I forgot, whenever a guy approaches me, she gets easily angry. But this time she's so calm, this is much worse than a guy asking me for a date!' _She thought, _'...well, that's just really weird.'_

"Oh and by the way, Hyuuga," She said while Mikan went out.

"What is it?" He asked as he turned around to face her.

"If you ever make her cry," She said as her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"I'll be your worst nightmare." With that sentence she walked away, and closed the door behind her.

Natsume stared at the door, '_Did I just saw Lucifer?' He thought, but he then turned around to walk away._

**...to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for Ivory-san, I didn't send her this chapter. But I really need to improve so she could just criticize me. Then I'll learn. And I would like to thank her with all her effort on editing the chapters of AHMM. I'm sorry too that this is short (As always) but really I just can't make it longer, and I don't know why. I'm not expecting much review now so maybe I'll upload much faster than usual. And I would also thank _The Inevitable Truth_ for criticizing me harshly and for that he opened my eyes, though I got a little hurt from his review but who cares?! Okay, that's all for now! Ja minna-san! Since that I finally edited this, it's okay... right?


	8. Hotaru's Birthday

**Author'****s Note:**** Hiya! Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know Hotaru's real birth date. If anyone knows, please send me a review or a PM. Please enjoy!**

**Title****: A Hated Matched Marriage**

**Chapter 7:**** Hotaru'****s Birthday**

**-Mikan's POV-**

Ever since we left the house, I got all excited. But I still can't believe I forgot Hotaru's birthday, _my_ best friend's birthday! How stupid can I get? So, I figured, I'll make it up to her. I'll treat her instead of her treating me.

"Hey, hurry up and pick your food." She said in a monotonous voice.

"No, Hotaru! I'll pay for myself, you don't need to..." I exclaimed, waving my two hands in front of me.

She sighed, "I never said I'm going to pay for your food, dummy. I only said to pick your food, idiot."

I was dumbfounded yet again. "Hahaha! Stupid me!" I laughed nervously. People were looking at me with raised eyebrows. How embarrassing.

"You only found that out now?" She asked in sarcasm, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!" I shouted while picking up my tray and following her, "But you said earlier that you would treat me."

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything about treating you to food, only to the cinemas."

"Cinemas? Oh..." I said as I looked up at the board. I didn't look at where I was going and so tripped

"You idiot."

"Great, now I have ketchup and mustard on my face." I whined.

"Good, that'll keep me from seeing your ugly face." She said bluntly.

"Hey, that's not very nice." I pouted

"That's the point, baka. Now, hurry up and eat your food."

**_-_****Natsume'****s POV_-_**

"Hey Natsume, where _exactly_ are we going next?" Ruka asked.

"Anywhere except here." I said, referring to a place where many girls surrounded us.

"Oh my gosh! He is _so_ cute!"

"Why... don't we watch a movie?" Ruka asked. _'These girls are creeping me out.'_

"Instead of being here in a bar where there's full of girls."

"Whatever."

We went to a mall and immediately went to the cinemas. I looked at the board to see what was showing. They were pretty much boring.

"Hey, Natsume what would you like, adventure, fantasy, action or comedy?"

"Horror." I simply replied.

"Eh?" Ruka sweat-dropped.

"You heard me: I want horror."

"O-okay, horror it is."

**-Normal POV-**

"Hey, Hotaru! I want to watch a romance movie! Can we, huh? Can we?" Mikan asked childishly.

"Hey, I'm the birthday girl here. I decide." She said while looking up at the movie board. Her eyes widened when they landed on her choice.

"Hey, Mikan." Hotaru said.

"What is it?"

"I want horror."

"Huh?"

"We will watch"

"Watch...a?"

"A horror movie."

**Author'****s note:**** Sorry for the cliffhanger...I really wanted it that way, you see. Sorry if it's short. My friend already scolded me because of that. Hehehe...Thank you very much to the reviewers who supported me with all their heart. Please comment!**


	9. Horror Movie?

**Author's Note: Patience is a virtue. If you think I'm slow at updating my chapters well, I am very sorry for that. You need to wait for me if you added my story to favorites or simply to alerts. I am a very busy girl. Oh, and by the way, I'm not forcing you to review, enjoy!**

**Title: A Hated Matched Marriage**

**Chapter 8: Horror movie?**

_-Flashback-_

"_We're going to watch a…?" Mikan asked._

"_A… Horror movie." Hotaru answered._

_-End of flashback-_

"A-a horror movie, y-you say?" Mikan stuttered as she turned her head facing Hotaru from where she was looking, before Hotaru mentioned 'Horror movie'

"You heard me; a horror movie…" Hotaru said.

"Y-you know Hotaru, I-I don't like h-horror movies." Mikan shivered giving a fake smile, "Why don't we watch this instead?" she pointed out the board where she was looking earlier.

"You know me well, Mikan, I _love_ horror movies. And you're too late because I already bought the tickets." Hotaru said smirking, "Quit yapping; let's go before we miss the beginning." Hotaru said pulling Mikan's back.

"Whaaahhh!! Hotaru I don't wanna!!" Mikan shouted while her arms were in front of her chest, as she cried waterfalls. "We are totally opposite you know!"

She sighed, "That's because we're bestfriends." She said monotonously.

"Huh?"

"Now stop crying like a baby, oh I forgot, you're already one, hurry up let's go." Hotaru said.

"Whaaahh!"

_-Natsume's POV-_

"Hey Natsume…" Ruka said.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you know…? Mikan Sakura?" Ruka asked with embarrassment showing on his face.

"Ugh… please, don't mention her name, every time someone mentions her name I can hear her annoying little voice." Natsume grunted.

"Why?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Because, that baka and I are… ugh, I can't even say it." Natsume said, looking away.

"What? Tell me."

"We're… engaged." Natsume said placing his hand on his forehead.

"En…gaged?" Ruka said lowering his voice in disappointment.

"Yeah, well, it's still not fully decided…yet." Natsume said.

"Oh, okay." Ruka said, "Well, we better get going before we miss the show."

"Yeah."

_-Cinemas-_

They sat down on the middle seats and Hotaru ate popcorn before the movie even began. While Mikan still shivers like a puppy cold and wet from the rain.

"Mikan, stop acting like a little girl and just act like a normal sixteen year old." Hotaru said, "It's just a fiction, it's not real."

"But H-hotaru, do you even remember when we last watched a horror movie? It was grandpa's birthday and he almost got a heart attack. And I couldn't sleep for a week after watching that movie." She said.

"True, your grandfather did almost get a heart attack. But we were thirteen back then. Now you're already sixteen face your fears, Mikan." She said.

"But _I_ might get a heart attack!!" She shouted. While the people said 'shhh's

"Opps, sorry everyone." She said.

"You idiot, you don't get the point do you?" Hotaru asked.

"What? What's the point?"

Hotaru sighed, "If you get rid of this fear about… horror movies, then you won't get scared anymore if you watch another one. Got that?" Hotaru said.

"Oh… I got it." Mikan said, "But what if I don't get rid of this fear?" Mikan asked.

"Then that's…" Hotaru said, "Not my problem, idiot." Hotaru said.

"Whaaa, Hotaru…" Mikan whispered.

_-Meanwhile-_

"Hey Natsume, where are we going to seat?" Ruka asked.

"What about there, that's a good place." Natsume said pointing out the middle seats that is just above Mikan and Hotaru's seats. But they didn't notice that there were just sitting there arguing. (Stupid aren't they?)

"Oh, okay." Ruka said as they went up the stairs. When they sat down the movie began _'Good timing'_ Ruka thought.

Twenty minutes have passed…

"Eekkkk!!!" Mikan shouted, while Hotaru looked at her pissed

'_Huh? I know that voice… nah… must be my imagination.'_ Natsume and Ruka both thought.

"Shut up, idiot. Can't you see many people are disturbed? Stop shouting." Hotaru said calmly.

"Whaa… I can't Hotaru, I'm so scared." Mikan whispered.

"Then cover your eyes." Hotaru said.

"But I will hear weird noises…"

"Then cover your ears too."

"But if the movie ends, I will just keep on asking you what happened…" Mikan said.

Hotaru sighed, "Ekkkk!!!' Mikan shouted as she ran off, going out.

While Hotaru was looking around she noticed Natsume and Natsume noticed her she made the look like 'Go after her'

But Natsume looked back 'Why should I?' while Ruka is busy watching the movie

'Because you're her fiancé, stupid.' She looked back.

He sighed "Fine…"

"Huh? Did you say something, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"No…" He replied, "I'm just going to the comfort room." He said as he stood up.

"Okay, come back soon."

'_Stupid girl wasting my precious time.'_ He thought as he went out, he saw Mikan sitting on a couch, crying.

'_Why is she crying?'_ He went closer to her.

"Hey, baka, will you stop crying, and go back there." He said.

"-Hic- Natsume –hic- what are you doing –hic- here?" She questioned as she wipe her tears.

"Because…" He said, "Your friend gave me that 'look'."

"Hotaru? She knows you're here?" She asked.

"Well, she just knew." He replied, "But I'm not alone, baka."

"You're not… alone? Who's with you?" She asked

"Ruka," He said, "My bestfriend."

"Oh…"

"…"

"I was so scared that I almost got a heart attack." She said.

"A… heart attack?" Nastume said.

"Yeah, hehe I'm so silly. I guess I can't get rid of this fear." Mikan said

He sighed, "You're such an idiot," He said "Don't you know that 'fear' of yours isn't really a fear."

"Huh?"

"Tell me, why are you scared anyway?"

"Because of the…" She said, "Well, I really can't explain. It's because it's a horror movie"

"Idiot, just because a movie is called a 'horror movie' doesn't mean it's really scary. You just get surprised that's all. And all of those will go away for a couple of hours. Remember a fiction isn't real."

"…"

"Thank you, Natsume." Mikan said

"What?"

"I said thank you," She said, "You made things easier for me to handle, thank you." Mikan said

Natsume slightly blushed but Mikan didn't noticed it, "Whatever."

"Oh! I didn't know time would pass by so early! The movie's over." Mikan said as she looked at her watch and at the same time the people coming out.

"What?!" Natsume exclaimed _'It's over?! It took me one in a half hours to talk to that idiot?!'_ Natsume thought angrily.

"Don't worry, Natsume. I'll treat you next time when a new horror movie is showing, we can go together." Mikan cheerfully said

He shrugged. He saw Ruka waving at him.

"Natsume! What? You took one in a half hours just to do _that?_" Ruka asked.

"Just shut up Ruka…? Ruka?" Natsume said as he looked at his friend whose eyes was focused on Mikan.

"Hi! You must be Natsume's friend!" Mikan said offering her hand. As Ruka gladly accepted it.

"Y-yeah…"

'I'm Mikan Sakura." She said.

"I-I know…" He said.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, glad to meet you Sakura-san. I'm Ruka Nogi."

"Hehe! Glad to meet you too!"

"Oh! My friend's there! I gotta go! Natsume, see you soon!" She shouted.

"Yeah, whatever."

Ruka looked at him confused, "See you soon?" Ruka asked.

**(Bohahaha!)**

**Author's Note: That happened to me once… Yeah! As I have promised, a longer chapter. Though I'm not saying it's long, I said a 'longer chapter'. Did I improve? Well, not yet. Thank you very much for all the readers of AHMM!! See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Cousin Youichi

**Author's Note**

Hola! I'm back! Thanks for the support! And sorry for updating late, but I promised that I'll make it long right? So I need a little more time than usual. It's not much but I still hope you'll be entertained.

**Title: A Hated Matched Marriage**

**Chapter 9: Cousin Youichi**

"Natsume!!"

"What is it, ugly hag?"

"Look at this!" She said pointing at the dirty dishes.

"What about them?" He yawned.

"I thought we already agreed that every other day you'd clean the dishes!" Mikan shouted.

"What? It's you're turn, ugly hag. I just washed the dishes yesterday."

"No you didn't! I washed them! You were talking to your friends about something that doesn't concern me! So I was bored as I found dirty dishes and washed them."

"You idiot, I talked to my friends the day before yesterday."

"It was yesterday!"

He sighed, "Fine, I'll do the dishes even though I already did them yesterday, I don't want to hear your pricky little voice, ugly hag." He said.

"Hmph!"

"Oh and by the way, my cousin is visiting. Don't do stupid things even though I already know you would, he gets easily irritated when it comes to ugly old hags like you."

"What! Your cousin's coming? I haven't prepared!!"

"You don't have to prepare anything, idiot. Just keep quiet and maybe he'll spare your miserable life."

"Spare my--?"

Ding Dong

"He's here." Natsume said, "Get the door,"

"Why should I?"

"Do you see what I'm doing?"

"…"

"Fine,"

Mikan went to the door and opened it, she saw a boy at about ten years old _'Kawaii! He's so cute! I bet Natsume was just joking about the sparing my life thing.'_

"Why hello," Mikan said as she bent down and offered her hand.

"You must be Natsume's cou--?"

"Don't talk to me, ugly old hag." He said walking passed Mikan.

Mikan's lip twitched, _'What the!'_ She was still on that position.

"Oh and by the way, ugly hag, I don't like the color of your panty." He said

'_What the hell?'_ She thought as she realized that when she bent down to face him, a little space between her legs reveals a little pink cloth.

'_The humiliation! Humiliation! My life is miserable.'_

'_That rat is just like him! But I can't say he's a rat, he's too cute to be a rat. Mr. Humiliation, please pity me next time.'_ She thought as she stood up. When she went to the kitchen he saw Youichi staring at Natsume.

"Nastume onii-chan, can you bake a cake for me?"

"I don't know how to bake, Youichi. Ask the hag if she knows, if she does, maybe she'll be useful to you, but if anything that hag upsets you, just call me and I'll make the ugly old hag to go away." Natsume said

'_Ugly old hag?'_ Mikan clenched her fists

"Okay," He said as he went to Mikan

"Hey, Ugly, do you know how to bake?"

Mikan snapped into reality, "Yes, would you like me to bake one for you?"

Youichi nodded in response, "Okay, what flavor would you like?" Mikan asked.

"Strawberry,"

"Hmm? That's my favorite flavor, and I make that more delicious than other flavors, good choice, Youichi." She said as she was about to pat his head…

"Don't touch me, hag."

"Eh…h-hai…" Mikan said

Mikan wore her apron and tied her hair, "Now, Youichi-kun, do you want to learn how to bake?"

"No, I just want _you_ to bake, not _teach me_ how to bake, sheesh, you're a one stupid old hag."

'_It was just a question!'_

"O-okay then…" She said as she started to beat the eggs and whipped the cream, and some flour went on her face "Geez, you're one clumsy hag." Youichi said.

"Oh, gee, thanks for the compliment." She said wiping sweat from her forehead.

A couple one minutes later…

"Taa-daa!!" Mikan shouted, "It's done!"

"No its not, you still haven't put it in the oven yet. Are you sure it's done, if it is, then what you're doing isn't _baking._"

"Yeah, I know that!" Mikan shouted, "So stop nagging, for a ten year old you sure do nag a lot!"

Youichi glared at her, "I was just joking, ehehehe…" Mikan said

"So it should take us… fifteen minutes, after that, we'll eat the whole thing, bwahaha!!!" Mikan shouted.

"What's with the laugh? It's really annoying, stop it." He demanded.

She sighed, "Sir yes sir…"

Fifteen minutes

_Cling_

"At last, it's done!" Mikan shouted.

"About time,"

Mikan took the cake from the oven and removed the foil around the cake and took a knife and cut it into eight pieces

"Looks delicious…" Youichi said

"Ahaha! It doesn't just look delicious but it will taste delicious!" Mikan said

"You brag too much…" Youichi said

"Okay, so I'll let you taste it first, say 'ah'."

Youichi opened his mouth and a piece of cake entered, "Hmm, not bad." He munched.

"See! Told ya I was good at baking!"

"Natsume onii-chan!" Yuoichi shouted.

"What is it Youichi?" Natsume said as he entered the kitchen, his face looks shocked when he saw Mikan was covered all over by flour.

"Does it looks delicious?" He asked

"Yeah, it looks delicious…" Natsume said staring at Mikan,

Youichi looked at him confused, "Natsume nii-chan, how can you say it looks delicious when you're staring at her?"

"W-what I meant is the food Youichi, I looked at the food and said that before I looked at her _with disgust_." Natsume said

"What!"

"You looked like crap, girlie." Natsume said

"Hmph! I don't care!"

"Can you taste this?" Youichi asked giving him a piece

"Of course, Youichi." He said as he took a bite.

'_It actually tastes good.'_

"What do you think?" Youichi asked.

"Not bad actually, for an idiot like you, you're pretty much good at baking." Natsume said

"Yeah, thanks…" Mikan said as her lips curved

_'Why the hell did she smile?'_

"So why don't we eat the whole thing now!" Mikan said.

"Whatever." They both said

**Author's Note**

For two days I've been working on only one chapter! But of course my time was always being cut by the middle. I am so looking forward to our vacation, even though our final exams were already done we still have clearance week -sigh- well, hope you enjoyed!


	11. A tour in the park

**A Hated Matched Marriage**

**Tsubame Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** A tour in the park 

_-Mikan's POV-_

Youichi will be staying here for two days, and that Natsume-baka told me not to upset him…I sighed… okay, I will do my best not upset him! Ahahahaha! And for that, I have an idea. I'll take Youichi-kun to the park! I know he'll be happy to hear about it! He is still a child. Every kid wants to go to the park!

"Hey, Youichi-kun," I said, smilling at him as my face was somehow tinted with light pink.

"What is it, ugly?"

'_Ugh…Patience, Mikan. Patience is a vertue.'_ I thought, "Why don't we go to the park today instead of you playing video games, huh?" I asked.

"Hmm…? The park, I always like going to the park…" He said as he placed his index finger on his chin.

I smiled, "So… do you want to go?"

"Okay, but I want Natsume nii-chan to come with us" He said as he smiled.

"What?! Natsume, why?" I asked desperately.

"Be-cause, idiot…" He said, he sounds more like irritated than excited, "He's my cousin, he needs to come with me, not his fiancé, but since you're the one who insisted, you can come with us…"

My fists clenched, _'Hijiri Youichi, you little--! patience...' _

"Natsume nii-chan!" He called. As he waved his arms side ways.

"What is it Youichi?" Natsume asked.

"Can you come with us to the park?" He asked

"Us? you mean together with hag?" He said

"Well, yeah, since she was the one who thought of the idea, why not bring her?" Youichi asked.

"Sure, why not?" Natsume replied/

'_Great! Now that Natsume-baka is coming with us, how can my life get any worse?!' _I thought aggressively

_-End of POV-_

_

* * *

-The park-_

"So Youichi-kun, what do you want to ride first?" Mikan asked.

"The roller coaster," He said "I want to ride the roller coaster."

"Oh… w-well, okay then. Natsume, do you want to ride with us?" Mikan asked.

"Whatever." He replied.

"And I want to ride by myself in the front." Youichi said.

"What?! Are you s-sure about that Y-youichi-kun?"

Roller Coaster

Youichi was seated in front while Natsume and Mikan was behind him, (Heheheh, Mikan and Natsume are together.)

"N-natsume, a-aren't you afraid of t-this ride? I-if you are… w-why don't we let Y-youichi-kun go by himself?" Mikan stuttered

"I'm not scared of this ride, and I can't let Youichi go by himself. Why are you asking? Are you scared?" He said

"Um, uh… y-yeah, k-kinda…"

"…"

"B-but, it's okay, I suppose—"

"Don't worry, I'm here." He said (WOW)

"Huh?"

The coaster started to move up, and Mikan keeps on complaining, "Whaah!! I can't do this! I can't do this! Let me outta here!" Mikan shouted

They were at the top and was about to go down, "Whaah!!" Mikan shouted as the coaster moved down, she was all teary eyed because the coaster was moving fast but she was surprised when she felt someone touched her hand, she looked at Natsume who was looking at Youichi to avoid eye contact. She blushed.

Youichi on the other hand was just emotionless. (The roller coaster has three seats.)

_-After the ride-_

"That was scary," Mikan said, looking at Natsume and thought, _'He kept me comfortable…but still it scared the hell outta me!'_

"That was boring," Youichi said

'_But the little devil kept me disappointed…'_

They went in different rides, when Youichi insisted to go on the merry-go-round, Natsume wouldn't come so Mikan joined him, Natsume just watched. _'Seems like they're having a pretty good time'_ He thought. _"That baka still acts like a kid."_

"Hey, Natsume!" Mikan shouted

"Huh?"

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted

"Hi Natsume nii-chan!" They said waving 'hi' to them still riding the merry-go-round, he waved back. Natsume kept on looking at Mikan he shook his head, _'Idiot'_

Minutes passed…

"So… let's go for cotton candy!" Mikan shouted.

"Yeah! Cotton candy!" Youichi said, "Go get me one" He said

'_Am I a servant or something?'_ Mikan thought

Mikan went to the store while Youichi and Natsume sat on the bench near it.

Cotton candy store

"Three cotton candies, please." Mikan said

"Three cotton candies it is." The sales lady said, "Here you go honey, that would be 60 yen." She said

"Here, keep the change." She said as she handed over the money

"Thank you dear."

"Thank you, too. Bye!" She said as she went to Natsume and Youichi.

"Here you go Youichi-kun, here Natsume." She said

"…"

"No thanks, don't like candies that much." Natsume said while Mikan took a bite

"Huh? You don't want it? Here just take one bite." She said, she took a piece of candy from hers and gave it to him. She smiled.

Natsume stared at the candy, "Fine," He said as he ate it. (from her hand!!)

Mikan smiled, "Well? What do you think?"

"What?"

"What do you think about the candy?" She asked

"It just tasted like normal cotton candy to me." He said

"Oh, okay…" She said, "So Youichi-kun, what do you want to ride next?"

"Um… Ferris wheel, I want to see the stars from up there." He said

"Oh… Okay!"

Ferris wheel

They went in the Ferris wheel and just waited until the ride starts. When the ride was full of people, it stared to move.

"Yay! We're moving!" Mikan shouted.

"Quiet you idiot." Natsume said, "You are so noisy."

"Hmph! Well, sooory!"

"Wow, it's so nice!" Youichi said looking at the sky.

They both looked at the window and stared at the sky full of stars, "It's so beautiful." Mikan said, admiring the stars above them, Natsume just looked at it without even saying a word.

'_Yes… very beautiful.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the grammatical errors, and I am sorry for Natsume being OOC, Please don't kill me for that, I'm sorry for rushing things again. And sorry again for the long update, my account has some problems, again. –Sighs- Reviews are appreciated and Flames are accepted! 


	12. Beach!

**A Hated Matched Marriage**

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

Chapter 11: **Beach! 

-Mikan's POV-

It was eleven thirty in the morning, I sat down beside Youichi and watched National Geographic, we saw dolphins and different kinds of sea fishes, Youichi seems kind of interested in them, I looked at him and smiled and went back to watching the show.

"Let's go to the beach." He suddenly said to me, I looked at him again and I raised an eyebrow.

"But Youichi-kun, there's already a beach outside." I said, "Why don't you just swim there?"

"Because… there are no dolphins there," He said still looking at the dolphins.

"And besides, maybe I won't see fishes there." He growled.

"What? Of course you'll see fishes there, it's a sea!" I said, I looked at him again I think he really likes to go to the beach.

"…"

I sighed, "So… do you have any swimming trunks?" I asked him, he looked at me and his face lightened up.

"Of course I do, what are you and idiot?" He left me as my jaw dropped open.

_'I already agreed on going to a different beach and this is how he repay me?!'_

"Hey, Natsume." I called him and I looked outside and saw him sitting on a bench looking at the seashore.

"What is it, baka?"

"Tsk, anyway, pack your things; we're going to the beach." I told him angrily, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What for, the beach is just in front of us."

"No, you idiot, Youichi wants to see the dolphins, there's no dolphins here." I said, my hands on my waist.

"So, better pack up." I said, and left.

"Idiot."

Minutes passed…

"Hey, old hag, Natsume nii-chan… let's go, let's go!" Youichi shouted waiting outside the house.

'_I can't do this… our school starts next week! I won't be able to survive.'_ I thought, wiping the sweat out of my forehead, I wore a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts, together with sandals… of course.

"God, it's hot." Natsume said getting on the car.

"Youichi, I don't know why we have to do this." He said looking at him in the back sit while I sat beside Natsume.

"We have our own beach there in front." Youichi looked at him and then looked at his feet.

"Natsume, he just wants to have a fun vacation remember he's only staying here he'll leave tomorrow so give him a chance." I told him, as Natsume just turned around and started to drive.

"So what beach?" I asked.

"Okinawa," Youichi said.

"W-why?"

"Because… I want it there." He said, I sweatdropped and just turned around to face Natsume who's face is still… emotionless as ever.

-End of POV-

* * *

-Okinawa resort-

"Whoah…" Mikan looked at the ocean and was amazed by its beauty, her eyes are sparkling in excitement and hands cupped together.

"Ne, ne Natsume, isn't it beautiful?" She said, looking at him while pointing at the ocean.

"Nothing…much," He said, "It's just the sea, polka-dots; it's nothing to be amazed about."

"What! It should be amazed by us because God himself created it!" Mikan said looking up in the sky, "Kami-sama, arigatou!" She said with her sparkling eyes.

He sighed as he turned around, "Where's Youichi?" He asked, when heard him she turned around too to look for him.

"Hey… I don't know—"

"Natsume nii-chan, Mikan look the water here is so nice." Youichi said playing in the water.

Mikan smiled and was happy he finally called her by her first name, "He must be really happy that he went here." Mikan said.

"Hn."

"So…hey wait," Mikan said "We haven't checked in a hotel yet!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. You stay here and watch Youichi while I'll get a hotel room."

"Okay… will you be alright with these luggage?" Mikan asked, helping him get their bags.

"I'll be fine, you worry too much."

She said as he left, "I'm not worried you fool!" She shouted, her face turned light pink, she went where Youichi was. "Hmph!"

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Natsume went back to the beach and was surprised on what he saw, he saw Mikan in a pink bikini playing with a little boy splashing water at them, cute huh? "No." Hey! 

"Hey, Natsume… there sure are many people here in Okinawa today…" Mikan said walking towards him. While he just stared at her.

"Natsume?" She said as she smiled, "C'mon let's swim together with Youichi."

"No thanks." He said, Mikan frowned, "Mou… c'mon, I know it'll be fun." She said.

"I said no thanks." He said and glared at her.

"Go on and play with Youichi."

"Hmph!" She growled, "Demo he sure looks like a six year old… he's already nine." Mikan said.

"Hn…"

"Anyway… there are stores here, why don't we check them out later, you know for Hotaru and you're friend Ruka?" She said.

"Why don't you go by yourself?"

"Why? I pity Ruka-kun… he has a best friend who didn't even got him a souvenir when we're at the beach… don't worry Natsume, Ruka will understand if you didn't give him any…" She provoked him.

"Of course he will." He said as she fell anime-style, _'I didn't expect that would be his answer.'_

"But… since it is summer and I haven't seen him in a long time… fine, I'll go with you and Youichi." He said she gave him a smile, "Thanks!"

"Hey, idiot! Come here, I want you to see something." Youichi said, Mikan looked at him and went to where Youichi was.

"What is it?" She asked looking at what Youichi was holding he was holding a common starfish; the color of it was dark blue that fits the sea perfectly.

"Hey, isn't that… but that kind of starfish only lives in deep oceans… why is it here?" She asked him.

"How should I know… it was just laying there." He said.

Mikan gasped and shook her head, "Could it be… is it dead?"

"No, you idiot. You'll know when the starfish is dead or alive, this one's alive because it still has its color if it's not it should be colored grey or either white." Youichi said.

She giggled, "You're so smart Youichi-kun," She said patting him on the head, "So… are you going to keep it?"

"No, it's better of in the sea." He said, "If I kept it, it wouldnt live for long."

"I thought you would say that." Mikan said smiling at him.

"Hn…" He mumbled as he went deeper to release the starfish, "It looks really beautiful." He said, "So… where is Natsume nii-chan?"

"Hmm… I suppose he's just there." She said pointing at a bar near them.

"Why don't we go with him, I am a little thirsty." He said going out of the water, "Sure." Mikan agreed she went out of the water and followed Youichi to Natsume.

"Natsume nii-chan, I like to have a slurpy." Youichi said.

"Ice tea, onegai," Mikan said, he sighed and ordered what they asked for we sat down beside him. "So… where are we gonna stay?" She asked, drinking her drink.

"There," He said pointing at the hotel in front of them, "The girl said the there's a lot of people here in Okinawa today so…we… have to stay in one room."

"Oh…" Mikan said still drinking her drink, "One room huh?" She stopped, "Okay, sure—"

"ONE ROOM?!!"

**

* * *

Author's Note: Onegai! Please don't sue me! Whaah! Any way… maybe, I will stir things up, so, I'm really excited on making the later chapter, though I have time in my computer, my mom scolded me for using the computer the whole day… whahaha!! If you could R&R please! Flames are allowed! And reviews are highly appreciated! Bawahahaha!!!**


	13. Storm

**Author's Note: **This is going to be my last update until further notice, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be busy, since I'm going to be in high school, when June 13th starts. I'll update on weekends… hopefully. Well, I hope you enjoy this.Whaaaah, I warn you this will be short! Whaaah, I can't believe this!

**Disclaimer: **I will never own, such a KAWAII story line. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama, herself. The plot is only mine:P

**A Hated Matched Marriage**

Tsubame Sakura

**Chapter 12: **Storm

'_Only o-one room? N-no! It can't be!' _Mikan thought desperately, "N-natsume…. Is there another way?" She said looking at him with a terrified look. She dropped her drink and her head was directly focused on Natsume.

"No… be grateful we still have a place to stay." He replied, smirking at her, "And be sure to lock the bathroom door." He said.

"Grrrr! N-natsume!!" She shouted throwing the glass to him, but unfortunately for Mikan, he dodged it easily.

"Don't be so all fussed up, now." Natsume said as he looked at Youichi. "So, why don't we check out the dolphins?" Youichi smiled at him and went off from his seat.

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna see the dolphins!" Youichi shouted, waving both hands above his head. Upon Mikan looking to his excitement, she just sighed and kept quiet.

They got a private boat for just the three of them plus the driver, "What a nice couple, and a very young one too." The driver said, Mikan looked at him and sweat-dropped while Natsume just ignored him.

"You got it all wrong, sir. We're just here to have fun." She said. Youichi looked at her and said; "What are you saying 'here to have fun'? You're Natsume nii-chan's fiancé this could be a pre honeymoon." He said.

"Oooh, you're fiancé huh? Such a handsome face, you have taste, ma'am." He said, "And what about that child?" He asked, "Is he you're kid?"

"N-no!" Natsume looked at her, then looked at the driver, "This is none of your business." He said and glared at him, the driver backed away and sweat-dropped, 'Yes, s-sir."

"Hey! There's one here!" Youichi shouted.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Youichi-kun?" Mikan asked, going near him and a big smile was placed on her face, "Dolphins! And such cute ones, too!" She shouted, the boat stopped and got off it, Mikan held Youichi while Natsume just read a magazine.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The driver said, "Yes?" Mikan asked, looking at him from below.

"I just heard from the radio, that there's a storm coming this way. We better leave immediately." He said.

"Oh okay, just when I was having fun." She murmured as she got in the boat with Youichi.

"Hey, mister… could you hurry up and start the engine already?" Youichi said, pulling the msn's shirt.

"Hai, hai…" He said as he smiled and left. After a couple of minutes the water started to get rough as the waves splashed through the boat.

"Whoah!" Mikan shouted, grabbing a thing closest to her, which was Natsume, Youichi grabbed Natsume shirt and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry ma'am, we're almost there."

"Why didn't the radio told us that there would b-be a storm e-earlier?!" Mikan shouted, as she grasps Natsume's arm tighter.

"Oi, don't touch me idiot." Natsume said, glaring at her.

"N-no! I might fall." She replied, glaring back at him.

"…"

"We're here; please get off the boat immediately." He said.

"T-thank you." Mikan said, when they got there, a mob of people was running from the water. Mikan held Youichi's hand while Natsume just guarded them. When suddenly two people bumped Mikan and Youichi making them let go of their hands.

"Youichi-kun!" Mikan shouted, as she tried to get Youichi's hand again but the group of people pushed her away while Natsume tried too, but he was at the same situation with Mikan.

"Mikan! Natsume nii-chan!" Youichi shouted, reaching out for Mikan's hand.

Okinawa beach resort

"Damn it! Youichi-kun! Youichi-kun!" Mikan shouted from their room, walking around the room.

"Tch…" Natsume grunted.

_Ring Ring_

The hotel's phone rang; I picked it up with a grumpy mode, "What?" I asked, coldly.

'_Hey Mikan, it's me Youichi.'_

"Y-youichi-kun?!" She shouted, Natsume looked at her and went to her to listen to their conversation.

"Where are you? Are you okay? No injuries?" Mikan asked, worriedly.

'_Hey, idiot. Stop asking so many questions, I'm fine thanks to an old woman. I'll be staying here for the night since it's dangerous to go out.' _He explained.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're alright." She said as she looked at Natsume, "Wait, Natsume wants to talk to you." She said, giving him the phone.

"Hey, Youichi, where are you?" He asked, as he nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow morning." He said as he hung up the phone.

"So, what did he say?"

"He said he'd be staying in one of the hotels here, an old woman accompanied with an old man found him alone on the crowd so they decided that they would help him, he's staying in the hotel called 'ocean deep' we'll pick him up tomorrow." He said.

"Oh, I'm really glad he's okay." She sighed, _'But… that means…' _Mikan thought

'_We're all alone together! And in one room!' _She thought as she slapped herself, she looked at Natsume as he grunted and glared at her, she turned back and faced him again.

"What?"

**Authors Note: NO COMMENT**


	14. in one bed

**Author's Note no comment.**

**A Hated Matched Marriage**

Tsubame Sakura

Chapter 13: In one bed

'_Oh damn.' _Mikan thought as she just stared at the wall in front of her. _'One room, one restroom… and especially…' _Mikan turned around and only saw, _'One bed?!'_ She thought as she panicked physically.

"What are you doing?" She turned around again and she found a newly bathe Natsume, only wearing his pants and he's shirtless.

She blushed madly as she closed her eyes, "Kyaaa!!" She shouted as she slapped Natsume. Natsume's face was still facing where her slap was directed. He turned around and glared at her.

"What was that for, baka-youjo?" He said, as he wiped his hair with his towel. _'He acted like he didn't feel the pain!'_ Mikan thought.

'_Damn, that hurt.'_ Natsume thought, he looked at her only to find the still blushing Mikan looking at him in the eyes in panic.

"What?" He asked.

"N-nothing, I'm just going to take a shower." She said as she quickly walked passed him. She locked the restroom's door and sighed.

'_Arghh… didn't expect to see Natsume half naked! He's so rude!'_ She thought as she took off her clothes and went to the tub.

"Instead of taking a shower, might as well take a nice long and relaxing bubble bath." She said as she smiled to herself. She turned on the faucet and added some liquid soap.

After a couple of minutes in waiting, she went in the tub and relaxed in the water, "Ah… this feels so much better."

"Hey, hurry up I need to brush my teeth, baka-youjo." Natsume said through the wooden door.

"Can't you see I'm still taking a bath?!" Mikan shouted.

"Unfortunately, I can't." Natsume said, Mikan couldn't see his face but she was sure he was smirking.

"Pervert! Wait until I'm done!" She shouted as she splashed some water on the door.

"Whatever." He said, Mikan grunted and took some shampoo to put some on her hair.

"That idiot, I really want to strangle that guy!" She shouted to herself, she moved with anger but then calmed down with the relaxing bath she's having.

"If it weren't for this relaxing bath I would have broken something by now." She said, she stood up and got her towel to dry herself. She looked at the mirror and gazed at her pale face.

"Come to think of it, my face does look mature." She said as she laughed, "But I'm so childish!" She again laughed.

She turned around, and around. Her face turned cheerful into horror. "Oh… my… Gawd! I forgot my clothes outside!"

She panicked again and again but then lost hope as her clothes was indeed outside the room. "Uh… oh no, I can't go out there only wearing a towel." She said. She peeked out of the room and she saw no one there.

'_Maybe Natsume just went out.'_ She thought as she tip toed herself out of the restroom. She opened her drawer to get her pair of bra and panty and her closet to get her pajamas.

Somebody opened the front door who was looking at a sheet of paper, "Hey baka-youjo, I just got a call from my parents, saying they wou--!" Natsume was cut off when he saw Mikan getting her pajama from her closet.

Mikan froze, Natsume's eyes were widened then he protested, "Put some clothes on." He said as he slammed the front door leaving Mikan and her pajamas behind, she didn't move an inch for about a minute, she shouted "Kyaaaa!!!" then ran back to the restroom.

_B-bmp_

_B-bmp_

"Damn you, Natsume Hyuuga!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "I… I hate you!!"

Minutes passed of changing into her pajamas.

She walked out of the restroom and laid on the one queen sized bed, _'Good thing Natsume isn't here yet.'_ She thought, _'How embarrassing…'_

"Oi, good thing you're done. My parents said they'll be checking out our house to see if it's tidy or not." Natsume said, going in their room.

"What? Our house _is_ tidy, why do they even doubt us?" She asked him, as she put one pillow on her face so that she couldn't see Natsume since that incident happened.

"Just so happens." He shrugged.

"Argghh.. I'm tired already; I'm going to sleep…" She said, as she turned the opposite direction where Natsume was.

"On the couch," Natsume said.

She removed the pillow covering her face and grunted, "What? You don't expect me sleeping there. I'm a girl for Pete's sake." She said.

"Then you just have to get used to it. You didn't expect us to be sleeping on the same bed, do you?" Natsume questioned back.

"No, I don't want to sleep on the couch. You're the guy, you sleep there!" She said.

"I already told you, I'll sleep here, baka-youjo." He said.

Mikan grunted, she build a wall make by their pillows in the middle of the bed, "There you sleep on that side, and I'll sleep here. No more arguments." She said as she turned and tumbled on the bed.

"Whatever."

Natsume sat on his side of the bed and looked at the girl. He turned off the light and began to sleep.

_1:35 am_

They both struggled for them to find their comfortable position to sleep, but unfortunately for them, they couldn't even shut their eyes. _'I can't believe this.'_ Mikan thought.

The wall-pillow already collapsed on their side, Mikan turned around and saw Natsume struggling to sleep too.

"Can't sleep?" Mikan asked quietly.

"Hn. You?"

"Me neither." She answered back

"…"

"I miss Youichi-kun." Mkan said.

"It has only been 6 hours." Natsume replied. He turned around to face Mikan and Mikan only looked at the ceiling.

"But still…" She said as she sighed.

Natsume smirked, "Idiot,"

There were silence between them; Mikan looked at Natsume in a serious look. "Can I… hug you?"

**Author's Note: **Sorry again for the cliffy! But I had no other choice! I have to make it suspense! Bawahaha! I'm so evil! Thankies for the reviews you're gonna give me, and I will gladly accept criticisms!


	15. Hug or no hug? is that even a question?

**Author's Note: **I'm ashamed of myself. It's been over a year and this story is not yet complete?! Am I really THAT lazy?! And I only realized that up till now! I need to finish this and fast. I'm really sorry... and maybe you dont know how sorry I am right now. I'm completely ashamed...

**

* * *

A Hated Matched Marriage  
**Tsubame Sakura

**Chapter 14:** Hug, or no hug? Is that even a question?

* * *

"_Can I… hug you?"_

"What?" Natsume protested. Mikan looked at him again and then blushed.

"I-it's not what you think." She said as she turned around to face the ceiling. Natsume smirked.

"Hn? Now you're all over me, baka-youjo?" Natsume asked as his smirked grew wider and Mikan's face turned redder.

_Think Mikan think! Think of a great excuse!"_

"I said, it's not what you think! I… I'm just used on hugging Youichi-kun every night so…" Mikan said.

_"Mikan you're a genius! Now he won't be able to doubt me now!"_

"I know you can't resist me, every girl cant." Natsume said.

"_Aww, great."_ Mikan, frustrated, because being compared with other girls turned the opposite way.

"Look, it's just a simply question and you just have to answer it!" Mikan said, she pouted. _"Damn it, Mikan!"_

"Just…just, forget it. Go back to sleep, we need our energy for tomorrow." She said.

_"I'm so stupid, I can't even believe myself that I said that."_

She then feels weight was put down on her right arm; she blushed when she realized that Natsume's arm was rested on hers. She looked at him and blushed even more when she saw his face close to hers with his eyes closed. She turned around with her eyes open.

"Hey…" He said, her breath touching her ear.

"W-what," She stuttered.

"You…this, will cost you." Mikan wanted to fall on the floor.

_"What the hell? I-I can't believe him!" _She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she smiled and calmed down. _"But it sure feels nice… to be with him."_

* * *

The sun's rays were beamed on Mikan's face through the white curtains. She took her time to sit up straight and look around her surrounding, what caught her attention was a sleeping person was beside her… ON A BED. She rubbed her eyes and when it finally opened again, her eyes met up with a pair of ruby ones.

"Good morning, baka-youjo." He said, as he smirked.

"Ugn…ugh, huh? Oh, good morning…" She said.

_'Where am I?' _She gasped.

"K-kyaa!!" She shouted.

"You, you pervert!" She said as she hit him with a pillow. Natsume easily dodged it and smirked at her.

"Don't worry, idiot. We didn't do _anything_ last night." His smirk only grew wider, as she shook her head with disagreement. She got off the bed.

"P-pervert!" she said as she hurriedly went to the bathroom.

Her breathing was fast as her heart skipped a beat. _'Now I remember…'_

'_Can I… hug you?'_ Mikan started to wave her arms high.

"_Get a hold of yourself, Mikan! Erase all those bad memories!" _She then stopped her action and placed her index finger on her chin.

_"Come to think of it… I'm the one who asked him if I could hug him… why vice versa?" _Mikan thought as she blushed.

_"Don't tell me that he— nah, he's not like that." _She thought as she snorted at chuckled.

"Hey idiot," Natsume said, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up; we'll be meeting Youichi in a few minutes. If you don't, I won't hesitate to leave you here."

"Yah! I'm coming, sheesh." She said as she opened the door.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Natsume said, as he sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Che, fine, whatever." She said as she got her clothes and went to the bathroom again.

* * *

An hour later near 'Ocean Deep resort'

"Hey, where's Youichi-kun?" Mikan asked impatiently. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. They waited for over 15 minutes with their lauggage already packed. She sighed and looked at her feet.

"Natsume onii-chan, Mikan! Over here!" Youichi shouted, waving a hand on them while being accompanied by an old couple.

"Y-youichi-kun!" Mikan shouted as she ran up to him for an hug.

"Oh, I miss you so much!"

"Idiot, it has only been a night." Youichi said. Natsume walked to them and patted him on the head.

"Good to see you." He said. He nodded at the old couple and they smiled at them.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him." Mikan said as she bowed down.

"Don't mention it, he's been a dear." The old woman said, and chuckled a bit.

"So you must be his… parents?" The old man asked.

"Um, n-no sir, he's our cousin." Mikan smiled with embarrassment.

"Oh, my apologies," He said as he smiled. And waved goodbye at them

"Not to worry, thank you again." Mikan said as she took Youichi's hand.

"Bye! See ya soon!" Youichi said as he waved them goodbye.

"'Our' cousin?" Natsume asked as he smirked.

"I couldn't think of another excuse, they may think that we're _actually_ a couple, ha." Mikan half laughed at this. As she crossed her arms, "I couldnt even imagine, us? Yeah, right." She said as she snorted.

"Hn, whatever." He said as he got on the boat back to their home.

"Huh?" Mikan said as she put her arms down, _'What's with the change of tone?'_

**

* * *

Author's Note: **And again, I disappoint you all. Don't worry, if you're thinking 'What? No rivalries?" Well, you thought wrong, in the next chapter, oh I wish, there will be a girl named 'maya hobaeshe' will be in. A guy named 'Keiji' will be… in the future chapters. Anyway, not to mention OOC and short? please review. I was in a hurry so I made it short, I'm really sorry.


	16. Chapter 15

* * *

**Author's Note: **As I've promised, I updated this. So don't be mad anymore, okay? Actually, I feel really relieved that I thought up of the continuation of the story line. If not, then I'm pretty sure that I would be doomed. Anyway, since you waited for this chapter, you should read on and know what was presently going on. Thanks for waiting!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**A Hated Matched Marriage  
**Tsubame Sakura

**Chapter 15**

* * *

(Mikan's POV.)

I _knew _it.

I knew this day would come.

I kept my hopes up, acting all cheerful, but it didn't change the fact that this day was inevitable.

I sighed. I already know what was going to happen today. Of course it has been in my mind ever since yesterday. I can't even believe I'm going to suffer great pain again. I probably won't be able to open my eyes tomorrow knowing I would be dead. What great misery. I actually thought I wouldn't make it last year, good thing I have a strong will to surpass it. Though I'm not sure if I can, starting today. Why is it I'm going through this again?

I sighed again.

_School._

Ah, what a depressing word. A place where young people read boring books and a place where older people give _us_, _the _youth, things called _home works. _Who even thought about that stupid idea?! A work for school is a work for school! Don't bring it to our residences! (Sorry for people who love school, I too, love school myself.)

I looked at myself in the mirror, most especially my uniform if there were any of its part's I wore, wrong. Fortunately to my satisfaction, I wore it perfectly.

I wonder if any of my old friends were in my class. Hmm, probably not, I sighed.

_Stop it Mikan! Stop thinking so negatively! Think of the bright side! You can still see Hotaru! I'm sure she'll be in our class this year! _I thought to myself. Yeah! I can still see Hotaru! And I'm really and positively sure that we're in the same class as her! My eyes glowed thinking that thought.

I smiled.

"Hey idiot! If you don't hurry up, I'll leave without you!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"It'll be just a sec! Sheesh." I grumbled, narrowing my eyes particularly to no one.

Okay, I take back my smile. I frowned, hearing the last voice I wanted to hear. Now that I thought about it, Natsume's still going to be my school mate. Great, what luck; I just wish we don't end up being classmates.

* * *

My eyes widened as I looked at the list before me, I shouldn't actually be seeing this. I really _shouldn't. _Why did my luck ran away from me? Did I really push my luck that much? It can't be really helped that I'll be officially in Natsume's class.I sighed, as I continued to cry waterfalls. When I continue to stare at the list, I was looking for a familiar name, knowing I couldn't find it, my eyes got even wider.

Where's _Hotaru's _name?!

"Waaahhh…." I moaned, crying in front of the list. _I can't believe Hotaru's not in my class! I can't believe I was wrong! _I thought. Good thing only a few people went early to school today, I would be a laughing stock if I cried in front of them. That Natsume, hurrying me to go to school, the class's wont even start in half an hour, what a weirdo. I turned around to walk away from a cursed list. Not knowing that somebody is behind me.

"Ouch…" I muttered hitting my head.

"Ah, sorry, are you okay?" I heard a voice say, I turned my head up to see who I bumped into. He looked concerned, I smiled. He seems like a nice guy.

"Ahh…" I bowed down, "I'm fine, and I'm also sorry." I smiled embarrassingly.

He smiled back, "It was nothing." He said, as he looked pass me, I guess he was also checking the list.

"Oh, I-I'm Mikan Sakura by the way." I introduced myself. _It would be rude if I hadn't… right? _I snickered.

"Oh, I'm Keiji Kitsune." He replied, he had a chance to glance at me then he was looking at the list again, then for some reason I noticed that something caught his attention; his eyes were focusing on something. Then he chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Sakura Mikan, right?" He asked, as he smiled again. As I nodded curiously, I just said my name and now he had forgotten it?

"I guess we're in the same class." He said, pointing his name on the list.

"Oh, really? Ha, ha, ha, glad we met before the class even started, nice to meet you Kitsune-kun." I smiled cheerfully at him. Yes! First classmate friend!

Then my smile faded, noticing he was staring at me… for me his stare was really weird. "Err, Kitsune-kun?" I asked.

"Oh, ermm… me too," He said as he smiled nervously back. "Oh, you can call me Keiji, Kitsune is really hard to pronounce." He smiled.

"Okay, then you can call me Mikan." I said, and smiled back.

"Well then, shall we go to the classroom together?" I asked, as I started to walk still waiting for his reply.

"Oh, sure." He said as he followed.

* * *

Classroom.

I slid open the door, to my surprise, there are a lot of people already, well, mostly they were girls. What was all the commotion? There were all grouped up on one side, me and Kitsune-kun were certainly surprised. Until:

"Kya! Natsume-kun!" I heard a girl shout, following by other girls' shouts as they chorused in the room. My ear drums almost exploded hearing squeals that were so high. I kinda feel sorry for Natsume, this once, hearing those everyday starting today.

"It's really energetic, this early in the morning, isn't it? It's kinda really annoying." Keiji snorted.

I sweat dropped, "Yeah I know—"

"Hey, isn't that Mikan Sakura?" I, I mean, _we_ heard someone say.

"You mean _the _Mikan Sakura? No way! I always wanted her to be in my class!" A boy said.

Hearing murmurs, we sweat dropped, "I guess you're as popular as that guy does." Keiji said.

"Ha, ha," I laughed, "I don't really think so," I said. Smiling at him, _Ohkay, since when did I get this humble?_

"Hmm, well, I think so." He said. "Well, we better get our seats, do you mind if I seat next to you? I transferred from another school, so you're kinda my first friend here." He smiled.

_Aww, really? _

"Sure, why not?"

(End of POV.)

* * *

Natsume glanced at Mikan's way as he narrowed his eyes to her companion. Well, more like glaring.

_Who the hell is that guy? _He thought curiously. Crossing his arms as he rested his back on his chair, _humph, whatever._

A girl with raven hair looked at him from a far distance and smirked; she stood up and went towards the sitting, bored looking boy.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked, with a flirting tone.

"None of your business," Natsume answered quickly.

Mikan, who was talking with Keiji, caught a quick glance at Natsume, seeing a girl talking to her, she turned her head immediately to Keiji, _I wonder if that's Natsume's first friend here. _She thought as she smiled._I guess he's doing a good job._

"Oh, a very naughty boy, aren't you?" She said, as she winked at him, they heard the first bell in the morning and the girl smirked, "Oh well, talk to you later, _Natsume-kun._" She said as she went to her desk.

_She asks what my name is when she already knows me. What an idiotic bitch._

The teacher entered in the room and wrote his name on the board, "Everyone, just call me Narumi-sensei. I guess you are all excited about the new semester that is going to start today. Let us enjoy our new high school year!" He said as he shouted happily.

Mikan sweat dropped, seeing a teacher as childish as her. _I guess there will be a lot of changes from last year. _

(Minutes passed, break time.)

_Hotaru's class is 1-A, I should visit her. _Mikan smiled, as she skipped, hoping to see her beloved Hotaru again. She went out of her classroom, but someone bumped passed her.

She looked at the person who hit her, and grunted, "Excuse me, Natsume?" She said sarcastically and, irritatingly.

"Watch where you're going, stupid," He said, as he sticks out his tongue.

"Humph, anyway, are you going to eat?" She asked.

"I have no appetite." He replied quickly.

"Where are you going, then?" She asked, following Natsume as he walked.

"To see Ruka, what else?" He said, he put his hands on his pockets and walked casually.

"Hmmm, what section is he anyway?"

"You don't have to know." He said, not even looking at her.

"Hey! I was just curious! And maybe, cause I wanted to know whether or not he is in the same class as Hotaru!" Mikan shouted, as she narrowed her eyes at him. _What a jerk! That Natsume…_

"Imai! Give me back that picture!" A voice shouted, which caught that attention of the two. They looked in the room, seeing a girl with raven hair was holding a piece of paper up high on her hand while a boy was trying to catch it.

"Doesn't that answer your question - ?" Natsume looked at Mikan who was already in tears.

"Ho – "

The two who was fighting earlier, stared at the brunette.

"Mikan?" Hotaru said. "What the hell are you doing – "

"Ho – taru!!" Mikan shouted, as she flew up in the air, trying to hug her best friend. Hotaru, on the other hand, successfully, dodged her.

"Whaaahhh… Hotaru…" Mikan whined, a piece of paper landed on her head while she fell on the ground.

"Huh? What's this?"

"Wa-wait! Don't look - !" Ruka panicked.

She said as she took the paper and looked at it. Her face turned red and smiled with an aw, "You look so cute in her Ruka – pyon." She said, as her goofy smile did not escape her face.

"P-pyon?" Ruka was able to mutter as he blushed.

She looked at the picture again; Ruka was playing with a rabbit that the school kept on their backyard.

Then she felt sudden pain on her head, she noticed that Natsume was the one who hit her, "Ouch! Hey!"

"You really are stupid." He said. He took her hand and dragged her towards the door.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" Mikan shouted. "I haven't even spoken to Hotaru properly yet!" She tried to whisper.

"Idiot," He said to her, he nodded at Ruka, and Ruka nodded back.

"Don't come here to make trouble, baka." Hotaru said, her attention was sent to her camera. She sat down and looked at it; she didn't even bother to look at Mikan who was now being dragged outside their classroom.

"Whaaahhh, Hotaru…" Mikan whined again. "How could you…" She cried.

* * *

They walked through the hallway, struggling to break free from Natsume's grip "Natsume! What was that for?" Mikan asked.

"It was all too noisy. And it's almost time for classes to start." He said, still not letting go of her arm.

"Humph…"

"Ah, Mikan!" Keiji shouted. And he ran up to them, "You weren't in the cafeteria, you're not hungry?" He asked.

"Um, no, I just visited my friend from the other class." Mikan answered.

"Oh, I see." He said, and then he noticed Natsume beside her. "Oh hi, Natsume… Hyuuga?" He asked, as he took out his hand to shake hands with him.

"Hn." He said as he ignored him.

"Hey, I was introducing myself properly so you should too." Keiji snapped, as he narrowed his eyes to Natsume.

"Introduce my ass." He replied aback.

_Oh no, I don't think this will be a good conversation…_Mikan thought as she looked nervously at the two.

"What the –"

"Ummm, if you don't mind, I'll just do the introduction." She said as she sweat-dropped.

"I don't need introductions. I'll eventually know his name." Natsume snorted.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

"It's okay Mikan, now I know how much of a jerk he is." Keiji said. Natsume shot him a glare.

"Now I know how stupid you are." Natsume replied coldly.

"N-natsume." Mikan muttered, _The atmosphere here is so suffocating. _She thought.

_Ding Dong_

_Niiice! Save by the bell! _Mikan thought as she smiled.

"Oh, that's the bell, we better get going, we are monitors for today Mikan, the teacher needs to talk to us." Keiji said, smiling at Mikan.

"Oh, okay then." She said, as she started to walk. Before Keiji could leave, he shot a glare at Natsume, then left. While Natsume shot back.

"Bastard."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the inconvenience use of words. This is a rated T story, so why not? It's just minors.  I re-read the chapter, and well… I thought it would be boring for the readers to read this. Is it boring? It's really hard to write chapter when you're serious about it you know. I really worked hard. So, of course, criticisms are precisely allowed. I need them you know. I need you to point of my mistakes. So, thank you if you do so. I'll see you in the next chapter! 


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So here I am, I've been gone for so long and I even made it clear in my profile that I won't be writing anymore. But when I re-read my old stories, I just couldn't believe that I wrote those. I mean, there were a lot of **grammatical errors** and I just laughed at myself for it. I really wanted to edit it but I'm just too lazy. :P So yeah, if you're asking "Why am I here when I CLEARLY said I was in permanent hiatus" well, I seriously don't know either, I just had the urge to write again. I guess old habits do die hard. *sweatdrop* anyway, I hope you guys will love it. I am a bit rusty though. Carry on! ;)

* * *

**A Hated Matched Marriage  
**Tsubame Sakura

* * *

Chapter 16

"_Mikan… Mikan…"_

"_Who's ... who's there?"_

"_Mikan."_

"_N-Natsume?"_

"_Mikan, I love you—"_

"Wah!" Mikan shouted as she grasps for air from under her blanket, morning came and the sunlight peeks from her windows that blinds her of her sight.

Silence took over from the stunned girl.

She rubbed her eyes, stretched and yawned. Then like a bolt, she stood up shocked from what she had imagined.

"A dream?" She said unconsciously, rethinking that thought made her blush out of embarrassment.

"Why did I dreamed such a thing?" A flustered Mikan shouted to herself, still blushing from the thought.

She looked into the mirror and thought deeply, "Now that I think about it, I haven't really paid attention on how serious this engagement is."

"I wonder if Natsume will like me," She said while looking sad, and then her facial expression changed "What! I mean, I don't care if he'll like me or not. I just think this arrangement is stupid!" She said to herself while blushing.

"Hey girl!"

"Gyaa!" Mikan shrieked from the sudden shout.

"How long will you sleep there, idiot! We'll be late for school." Natsume shouted from downstairs.

"Oh damn! Alright! I'll go down in a minute!" She replied while rushing to change and pack.

She went down and saw that Natsume was waiting for her, looking at him she blushed and carelessly looked away_ 'what the! Idiot! You shouldn't be blushing, you don't like him right! It was just a dream' _She angrily thought to herself.

"What's your problem?" Natsume asked, seeing Mikan give out such an embarrassed face.

"Nothing!"

"Weirdo." He snickered.

'_What a face' _He laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Mikan asked frowning but still having some tint of pink color on her face.

"Nooothing." Natsume said and put his tongue out to tease her.

"Whaaat!"

_Later at school_

"Hey Natsume-kuuun! Let's go to a karaoke later!"

"Kya, Natsume-kun do you want to have lunch with us later?" The girls swarmed circling Natsume's desk as he reads some manga before class starts.

Mikan, who sits two seats away from him, stared while resting her face on her palm. "Girls are all over him, as always" She said to herself, feeling a bit annoyed.

Then her eyes widened, _'Huh? Why do I care anyway? No I don't, I don't care!' _She denied to herself, showing off her expressions like an open book.

Natsume, who caught a glimpse of her from the open space that the girls are giving, chuckles thinking on how stupid her reactions are.

'_Just what is she thinking' _He thought.

While continuing to peek on how Mikan was doing, he frowned when he saw Keiji was approaching Mikan, _'Tsk, what's that guy up to now?' _shooting a glare at Keiji.

'Hey, Mikan what's up?" Keiji smiled, and sat in front of Mikan.

"Oh! Hey Keiji-kun" She smiled back, "So what have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing much, school just started. I haven't really made friends yet, besides you." He said, scratching his head while having an awkward grin on his face.

"Me too," Mikan replied, "Well, _new _friends at least. My bestfriend's in a different class, and I was hoping that we would be classmates this year." She said, while feeling a bit down.

"Cheer up, Mikan! For sure, in no time you'll have lots of friends." Keiji patted her on the back and laughed. Seeing how cheerful Keiji is, Mikan laughed with him.

"Here, Keiji-kun" Mikan handed out a piece of caramel candy, "its thanks for cheering me up." She said as she smiled.

Keiji stared at Mikan, infatuated with her smile. He blushed then looked away, "Yeah, thanks—"

Before Keiji could thank her properly, the candy on his hand suddenly disappeared and was found flying through Natsume's mouth.

_Glomp! _Was heard, Keiji and Mikan's eyes widened, their jaws slightly dropped while looking at Natsume who's chewing on the stolen candy.

"Yum" He said, still chewing on it.

"What the!" Keiji was able to utter from the shock.

Natsume began to walk away and had his usual straight face. "Natsume! That was Keiji-kun's!" She said.

"Well he should've held on it tighter." He said, returning to his seat.

"Whaaat!" Mikan said angrily.

"Get to your seats!" The teaching shouted, walking in the classroom.

"I'm sorry Keiji-kun, that was my last piece." She apologized.

"It's okay Mikan, you can give me one again next time." He said and smiled.

_Lunch_

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan shouted trying to catch up with Natsume in the corridors.

"What?"

"Why did you eat the candy I gave to Keiji-kun?" She said, letting out a sigh.

"Hn? Cause it looked delicious. And I was feeling hungry then." He said, as he continued walking.

"I thought you didn't like candy?" She asked, following him around.

"Like I said, I was hungry then. So yeah, I didn't have a choice." He said, having a "you're annoying" expression.

"But you didn't have to eat it." Mikan pouted.

"You're annoying." He said, trying to end the topic. "Why do you have those anyway? You're like a kid."

"It just happens to be in my pocket. I don't bring candy everyday." She let out her tongue.

"Anyway, if you're the type that gets easily hungry during class just say so. You don't need to take food from other people." Mikan said.

"If that's the case, I don't mind bringing candy everyday for you." She chuckled.

Natsume's eyes widened and blushed a bit. "What? I don't need junk food." He said, hiding his face from her.

"If you say soooooo." Mikan said as she walked away giggling.

Natsume stared at her while she goes outside to eat lunch with Hotaru, he then let out a snicker.

"Pfft, what a stupid girl."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So yeah, I did told you I am a but rusty so you might notice some few errors here and there.. Well, I can honestly say I'm not perfect at English. I seriously need to develop Natsume and Mikan's relationship fast. Cause I really, really… REALLY want to end this story as soon as possible. AND! _IF POSSIBLE. _If my inner self will agree with me to continue writing this, I will. But if not… then help me God. I will not promise you for sooner updates. Sorry guys! I do hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
